


Rest Peacefully

by OriginalDreamer06



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentioned Yen Sid, POV First Person, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort of? - Freeform, if you couldn't tell, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDreamer06/pseuds/OriginalDreamer06
Summary: Aqua, Terra, and  VentusThe three sleeping Keyblade wielders.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rest Peacefully

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is kinda in first person of Yen Sid but not really?

Master Aqua, Terra, and Ventus 

The three sleeping Keyblade wielders  
They shall rest until he breaks their slumber  
But for now, they shall forever stay resting  
They’ve done their part  
They sacrificed everything in the hopes that others will be safe  
Not just strangers from distant worlds 

But themselves  
Their friends

Ventus

Risked his heart in hopes of destroying the X-blade so then one day he can watch the star with his friends again.  
For now   
He wants peacefully in the sky   
Like the stars he watched  
in hopes that one day

He will awaken 

Terra

Even though he was strong-hearted   
Xehanort was able to take control   
Take control of his mind heart and body  
He now patiently rests alone   
Hoping that one day he will set everything right as it should be

He will never loosen the chains he has on Xehanort

Master Aqua

The lost Keyblade Master  
Trapped deep within the realm of no light  
The Realm Of Darkness  
Trying so deeply hard to hold on to the last bit of strength she has left  
The last bit of light she has left  
Quietly resting on the shores of the realms endless darkness

But she smiles  
She knows that even if she never makes it back to the beautiful, warm Realm Of Light at least her dearest friends are safe

Even though these three sleeping Keyblade wielders are separated   
They are not lost

They are holding each other close  
Even if they’re not standing beside each other,  
Ventus is watching the stars with his friends forever in his peaceful dreams  
Terra is protecting what matters by tightening the chains hold   
While Master Aqua is sacrificing everything just so Terra and Ventus are safe

They will never be separated 

Now

We shall let them rest   
They have worked hard enough   
They deserve their rest...

Thank you for what you have done 

Master Aqua

Terra

and Ventus

**Author's Note:**

> I have waited for forever for this trio to be happy and FINALLY they are.
> 
> Follow me on Insta; _OriginalDreamer06


End file.
